It has been conventionally known that a wire harness which is arranged in an automobile is fixed to a vehicle body or the like by means of a clamp. In Patent Document 1, it is described that in a hybrid car 51 or the like, in which a wire harness 58 is arranged from an inverter 55 continued from a motor 54 at a front side of the vehicle to a high voltage battery 56 at a rear side of the vehicle, and a part of the wire harness 58 is exposed under a floor 52 of the hybrid car 51, as shown in FIG. 6, the wire harness 58 is fixed to a vehicle body 53 by means of a clamp 59. Denoted with numeral 63 is a reinforce member for reinforcement.
The wire harness 58 includes at least a protection member (that is, a harness protection tube) 60 having a round or elliptical shape in cross section, for example, two high voltage electric wires 61 having a positive terminal and a negative terminal which are passed through the protection member 60, and a low voltage electric wire which is not shown. The high voltage electric wires 61 are connected to the high voltage battery 56, and the low voltage electric wire is electrically connected to a low voltage battery 62 which is positioned adjacent to the high voltage battery 56.
The protection member 60 is formed of synthetic resin or metal, and has high rigidity (in other words, strength) for the purpose of protecting the high voltage electric wires 61 which are arranged under the floor 52 of the hybrid car 51 from splashing stones. In case where the protection member 60 is formed of synthetic resin, an outside of the high voltage electric wires 61 is covered with an electromagnetic shielding member which is not shown, inside the protection member 60. The clamp 59 for fixing the wire harness 58 to the vehicle body is provided at an outer circumferential side of the protection member 60, and includes a part for holding the protection member 60, and a part to be fixed to the vehicle body by screwing.
Moreover, in Patent Document 2, it is described, although not shown, that two thick pieces of high voltage electric wires are arranged from an inverter continued from a motor at a front side of a vehicle to a battery (in other words, a battery pack) at a rear side of the vehicle. In Patent Document 2, each of the high voltage electric wires has a core conductor formed of copper or aluminum, and an insulating covering for covering the core conductor. Moreover, a tubular metallic foil member having an elliptical shape in cross section for electromagnetic shielding is provided outside the two high voltage electric wires, and an outside of the tubular metallic foil member is covered with a wire protection member having an elliptical shape in cross section, and further, an outside of the wire protection member is covered with a pipe member (in other words, a wire protection tube) having an elliptic shape in cross section which is formed of metal or synthetic resin. The wire harness in Patent Document 2 has such a structure as described above. A part of the wire harness is arranged under the floor of the vehicle body. The pipe member having the elliptical shape in cross section is fixed to the vehicle body by means of a bracket having a plate-like shape (that is, a clamp) by screwing.